Colour
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Ketika Naruto dan Sakura diberi tanggung jawab, untuk memilih salah satu dari beberapa warna yang ada, yang menentukan masa depan. Shinachiku datang dan..., Doorrr. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? / One-shoot


Maaf ya kalo gaje, and garing...

yosh, douzou yonde kudasai minna...^_^)/

* * *

 **Colour**

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto  
 **Rate :** K  
 **Chara :** Naruto U., Sakura H., Shinachiku U  
Genre : General  
 **Warning :** AU, OOC, GaJe, Gomen klo garing ._.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read It—Enjoy It** **  
**.

Deg... Deg...  
Deg... Deg...  
Degup jantung menggema, keringat dingin bercucuran keluar. Merangkak turun menghiasi kedua wajah Naruto dan Sakura.

Glek... tenggakan ludah mengiringinya. Hening beberapa saat. Desiran angin menerpa.

"Ma-mana yang akan kau pilih, Bodoh?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

Glek... Naruto menengguk ludah, "A-aku tidak tahu!" jawabnya geram.

"Kita harus cepat! Jika tidak...," pekik Sakura menggantung. Naruto langsung menatapnya. Sepasang mata saling tatap. Glek... untuk kesekian kalinya mereka menengguk ludah, khawatir. Kucuran keringat dingin masih menghiasi raut mereka.

"Baiklah kita mulai!" seru Naruto tak sabar. Sebuah anggukan lembut menjawabnya, "Kita akan memilih warna kuning!"

"Kurasa hijau lebih...," sanggah Sakura seraya menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau benar hijau itu lebih meragukan... jadi...," pekik Naruto, tangannya hendak meraih warna hijau.

"Jangan!" Teriak Sakura, menepis tangan Naruto, "Hijau itu...," pekiknya menggantung.

Glek... lagi-lagi menengguk ludah. "Duuaaarr," desahnya meyakinkan. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Jadi...? Warna apa yang akan kita pilih?"

"Sebentar...," Sakura kembali menatap jajaran warna di hadapannya, "Merah...," desahnya yakin.

"Kau yakin? Jika salah langkah maka...," seru Naruto mengantung.

"Ya aku yakin! Aku telah memperhitungkannya," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Baiklah... kita coba warna merah!" desahnya, perlahan jemari kekar itu hendak meraih warna merah yang telah disepakati.

Deg... Deg...  
Deg... Deg...  
Degupan jantung kian menggebu. Perasaan cemas mulai mendera. Lantunan do'a mereka panjatkan, dalam batin masing-masing.

Jemari itu kian mendekat, sedikit lagi ia akan meraih warna merah itu. Deg... Deg...

"Sedikit lagi," pekik Sakura, cemas.  
Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil terulur, meraih lengan baju Naruto.

"Mama, Papa! Kenapa lama milih balonnya?" Komplain seorang bocah.

"Iya sayang, sebentar, Mama tak mau balon itu cepat meletus! Jadi, Mama dan Papa harus memilihnya dengan teliti."

"Huh, terserah Mama, Papa! Shina mau pulang!" rajuk sang anak, seraya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang tercengang.

Dorr... letupan balon menggema.  
"Eh doorr... eh doorr... eh doorr..." teriak Naruto dan Sakura serempak.

"Makan entu balon! Udeh sejam aye tungguin, kok kagak milih-milih! Kagak tau ape, bini ame anak aye dirumah kaliren.. nungguin aye pulang! Cepetan ngape, mau pilih yang mane, Neng?" seru Sang Penjual Balon. Naruto dan Sakura hanya nyengir lebar.

"Maaf, Bang! Kami tidak jadi beli! Anaknya kabur noh!" kilah Sakura.

"Yaelah, Neng! Bilang dari tadi ngape! Capek aye nungguinnye!" omel Si Tukang Balon. Yang lantas pergi, membawa dagangannya.

"Woohh dasar tukang balon songong, belagu...," umpat Sakura.

Doorr...  
"Eh doorr.. eh doorr.. eh doorr." teriak Sakura kembali, tatkala Shinachiku dengan jahilnya meletupkan sebuah balon tepat di gendang telinganya.

"SHINACHIKUUU." teriak Sakura, geram bukan kepalang.

"Hihihi! Drama balon sudah tamat, sampai jumpa!" seringainya seraya berlari menjauh dari amukan sang bunda.

 **THE END...**

* * *

Author : wohoho gimna, gaje 'kan?

Shinachiku : Nah tuh nyadar -,-

Author : Sssttt, anak kecil diem aja, sono pulang, minta dikeloni enyak, udh waktunya bobok siang, sono-sono *dorong Shina*

Shinachiku : Jangan lupa honornya ya..

Author : Iya, nasi kotak satu air warna putih.

Shinachiku : apaan tuh air warna putih?

Author : air bekas cucian beras ._.

Shichiku : Iyuuhh, kamseupay..

Author : kamvret -,- *ngarungin Shinachiku* yosh, review-reviewnya minna? Komplain jga blh '-')/


End file.
